gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto World
The Grand Theft Auto World is a fictional world consisting of fictional places such as, Liberty City, Vice City, Carcer City, San Andreas and other fictional areas. It is assumed that the rest of the real world exists within the fictional world. All the locations in the GTA III Era games exist in the same fictional universe, since characters crossed between them, and there are no contradictions. Liberty City from Grand Theft Auto III is replicated almost identically in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Advance, but set at a different time to GTA III to account for the differences. Likewise with Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas also overlaps with Liberty City, as outlined below. There is no information regarding their placement with regards to each other, except with the three cities in the state of San Andreas: Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas, and their surrounding countryside. However, one mission in GTA San Andreas, the player could fly a plane eastwards overseas and arrive (by cutscene) in Liberty City. This relationship is similar to the real-world geographical placing of the states of California and Nevada (which San Andreas is based on) to New York (which Liberty City is based on). However, outside of the GTA III era, the recurring locations are represented very differently. Liberty City appeared in Grand Theft Auto 1 and GTA III with almost no similarities other than the city they were both based on - New York. GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Advance replicated the city again, but with the same style as GTA III. Grand Theft Auto IV is also based in Liberty City, and again has been created from scratch again. These different versions of the locations have to be taken in good faith to be the same place (in the case of the GTA III era) or as a totally new place (with the other games). The overlaps that will occur between the Liberty City of the GTA III era and that of GTA IV are common to the series, not the location. Liberty City ]] Liberty City, based on New York City, is a location that has appeared in GTA 1, GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Advance, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA IV. It is generally depicted as a large City with a sizeable population (4 million in GTA III), featuring a complete transportation infrastructure of roads and railways, and is located on a geographical configuration of shorelines and islands, similar to that of New York City. The city has been described as one suffering from crime and corruption, with the presence of organized crime, feuding street gangs, petty criminals, and rampant misconduct among city officials and law enforcement. The city has been voted the Worst Place in America. Vice City Vice City, based on Miami, Florida, is a city that appeared in GTA 1, GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. In the GTA III era games, it consists of two major islands and six smaller islands; both main islands separated by a large body of water similar to that of Biscayne bay (which separates Miami Beach With mainland Miami). Each major island is divided into several districts. The Population of Vice City is given at around 1.8 million. Unlike Liberty City and the state of San Andreas, however, Vice City has no railway or rapid transit systems, and all islands are connected by road and pedestrian bridges. While the city contains local taxicabs like other GTA cites, Vice City was the first city in the Series to offer functional taxicab services that sends the player directly to a single location at a fee, available in a specific mission (to a club) or when the player failed a mission as a result of being killed of arrested (to the last mission trigger, excluding phone missions). This "Later that day..." taxi function has been used in subsequent GTA games, including GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories. :See: Vice City or Vice City in GTA Vice City San Andreas San Andreas is fictional state in the Grand Theft Auto (GTA) series or video games. To date There have been two incarnations of San Andreas: *''In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, San Andreas is a fictionalized American state based on the real states of California and Nevada. San Andreas appears as a series of large islands surrounded by water, but connected by a series of bridges. San Andreas is subdivided into three cites (Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas) and five counties (Red county, Flint county, Whetstone, Tierra Robada and Bone county). Details of this incarnation are below/ *''In the original Grand Theft Auto, San Andreas is a level based on the city of San Francisco, California. The cities of San Andreas in GTA San Andreas: Los Santos Los Santos is the largest city in San Andreas. It is based on real life Los Angeles County, Including areas based on Los Angeles, Long Beach, Inglewood, Beverly Hills, and Santa Monica Pier - among many others. It borders Red County to the south and Flint County to the east. It is hometown of Carl Johnson, who returns from living in Liberty City for five years, after his brother informs his mother's death. After a deadly shootout under the Mulholland Intersection in Los Santos, Carl Johnson is dragged by Officers Tenpenny and Pulaski to the little town of Angel Pine. Los Santos also includes several fictional boroughs that resemble Cites in L.A. County such as Ganton (Compton), Idlewood (Inglewood) and Vinewood (Hollywood). San Fierro San Fierro is the smallest city in San Andreas. It is a fictional city based on the real city of San Francisco, California, With additional references of two Firth of Forth bridges in Edinburgh, Scotland (where the game was created) - The Forth Bridge and the Forth Road Bridge. San Fierro is located in the western part of San Andreas. South of the city lies the massive Mount Chiliad and the little town of Angel Pine in Whetstone. North of the city lies the county of Tierra Robada. San Fierro is a moderately sized city with San Fierro Bay to the north and The Panopticon to the east. The city bears visible scars of an earthquake, a likely reference to the Loma Prieta earthquake of 1989, three years before the game takes place. However, news on the radio reported the aftermath of an earthquake early in the game, suggesting that a major earthquake that hit the State and the city had only occurred recently. One example of damage next to the Garver Bridge. the Forth Road Bridge-look alike. Another example is underwater near the Gant Bridge where a crack in the ocean surface is located (Many believe this is the San Andreas Fault, Which runs through real-Life San Francisco). Las Venturas Las Venturas is the second largest city, Based on Las Vegas, Nevada. Like its real life Counterpart, Las Venturas is a gambling city located in the desert region, with casinos such As The Camel's Toe and Caligula's Palace. The city is also notable for its freeway system. The Julius Thruway is a freeway that Circles the whole city. Freeways from both Los Santos and San Fierro intersect with it. Another freeway is the Harry Gold Parkway, Which runs through the middle of the city and intersects twice with the Julius Thruway and then leads to Los Santos (Though its not called Harry Gold Parkway once it leaves the city). At one point in the game, the game's protagonist, Carl Johnson, pulls off an Oceans Eleven-esque heist in the Caligula's Casino, subsequently fomenting relationships between Carl Johnson and Salvatore Leone. Anywhere City Anywhere City is the setting of Grand Theft Auto 2. It is presumably called this, as it is set in the near future, and doesn't bear any resemblance to any real life city in particular. It is divided into 3 separated parts - Commercial, Residential and Industrial. Carcer City Carcer City is a location featured in Rockstar's Manhunt. It is mused that Carcer City would exist in the same fictional world as the GTA games, because of overlaps and references within them. Apparently, through the 'Miles Traveled' system on the statistical screen on GTA IV, Carcer City is around 30 to 50 miles away from Liberty City. London London, England, was the city used in both the mission packs available for the original Grand Theft Auto - London 1969 and London 1961. To date, London is the only real-life city to be used in a GTA game, as all others have been fictional cities, most based on real American cities. New Guernsey/Alderney City Used in the original Grand Theft Auto, (based on New Jersey) consisting of: Guernsey City (Jersey City), Fort Law (Fort Lee), Schlechberg (Gutenberg), Hackenslash (Hackensack) and Eaglewood (Englewood). Also in Grand Theft Auto IV there is an area called Alderney, which is based on New Jersey. Mentioned Locations These places are not featured in the games, but they are mentioned by characters, on billboards or on radio stations. GTA III *'Palermo, Sicily' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Colombia' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Detroit, Mexico' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Amsterdam' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Bangkok' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Baghdad' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Paris' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Morocco' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Thailand' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Turkey' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Brussels' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Shanghai' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Hungary' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Kingston, Jamaica' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Canada' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Hong Kong' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'China' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Japan' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Tokyo, Japan' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Germany' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Italy' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Venezuela' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Switzerland' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Rio de Janeiro, Brazil' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Texas' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'New Mexico' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Dominican Republic' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Iran' - Mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. *'Miami' - Mentioned on the Francis International Airport website. *'Bogota' - Mentioned on the Francis International Airport website. *'Toronto' - Mentioned on the Francis International Airport website. *'Leith' - Mentioned on the Francis International Airport website. GTA Vice City *'Mars, Alabama' - Fictional location mentioned, perhaps in jest, by Pastor Richards on Vice City Public Radio.Pastor Richards: "...And I should know, I'm from Mars!" Maurice Chavez: "No you're not!" Pastor Richards: "Uh... Mars, Alabama. I founded three colleges there." (from VCPR) *'Kent, England' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website. *'Missouri' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website. *'Essex, England' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website. *'Iran' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Britain' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Soviet Union' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Afghanistan' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Washington State' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Moscow, Soviet Union' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Australia' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Iraq' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Egypt' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Belfast' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Florida' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Monaco' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Grenada' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Cuba' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'China' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Hong Kong' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'India' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Iran' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'France' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Portugal' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Spain' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Reykjavik, Iceland' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Iran' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Sweden' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Austria' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Washington D.C.' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Yugoslavia' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the timeline & events section. *'Vietnam' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the movies section. *'Cambodia' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the movies section. *'Camden' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the movies section. *'Atlantic City' - Mentioned on Kent Pauls website in the tv shows section. GTA San Andreas *'Grand Canaria, Cayman Islands' - Mentioned on the website of the Epsilon Program, said to be where the founder Cris Formage resides. However, in real life, Grand Canaria is in the Canary Islands, not the Cayman Islands. *'Ohio' - Mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. *'Russia' - Mentioned by Mike Toreno. GTA Vice City Stories *'Reddick, Florida' - Mentioned on V-Rock by Lazlow, who states that the radio station is based in Reddick.Lazlow: "Ha, yeah, so send a self-addressed envelope to us here at the station, we're outside of Vice City in Reddick, Florida, that's where the transmitter is, and we'll mail you a V-Rock sticker man!" (from V-Rock) *'Dominican Republic' - Mentioned by Victor Vance.Victor Vance: "But, you know, my dad, he came here from D.R." (from VCPR mission) GTA IV *'San Diego' - Mentioned on the radio in GTA IV. *'Bullworth' - The fictional setting of the game Bully. Mentioned on television in GTA IV. The games protagonist Jimmy Hopkins also appears in GTA IV. References Category:Locations